


Locura

by Lanovh94



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gonzo anime
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanovh94/pseuds/Lanovh94
Summary: No hay acaso un poco de locura en el amor? Tus ojos azules revuelan impactados hacia mi cara mientras niegas con la cabeza. No —dices, y mi sonrisa se congela ante tus palabras—. Esto no es amor, Alucard. Estás obsesionado, si me amaras hubieras dejado que cumpliera con mi deber.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se localiza en el anime de Gonzo, después del capítulo 13.  
Mi betareader Lechuga loca ha hecho un gran trabajo editando.  
Espero les agrade, la categoría cambiará después, probablemente M o E.

Prólogo

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde el incidente de Incógnito, desde que fue capturada y puesta en prisión como presunta traidora a la Corona. Qué equivocados estaban. Ella, que había dado todo por defender a su país, ¿y así era como le pagaban? Aún cuando la reina le había hablado personalmente para decirle que el encarcelamiento era temporal hasta que encontraran al verdadero culpable, el tiempo pasaba inescrutable y cada vez era más tentador caer ante las sugerencias de su sirviente, que no cesaba en sus intentos de convencerla. Pero eso era algo imposible, ella era una Hellsing orgullosa y él solo un buitre al acecho.

La atmósfera se enfrió de un segundo al otro, y el escalofrío característico que le provocaba la cercanía de su vampiro se hizo presente. Integra rodó los ojos «Hablando del rey de Roma».

Alucard se materializó en una esquina. Sus pupilas rojas se posaron en ella antes de escanear la habitación.

—Maestra —ronroneó—, veo que no ha probado bocado de nuevo —sus ojos volvieron a ella junto a una sonrisa sardónica extendiéndose por su rostro—. Si continúa así, no le daré los puros que me pidió. No puede continuar fumando como chimenea sin darle el mantenimiento adecuado a la casa —avanzó despreocupado, aún con la semisonrisa colgando de los labios—. A menos que dejaras de ser humana —ofreció para rematar su reproche.

Integra frunció el ceño.

—De nuevo con tu propuesta. Ya te dije que no, Alucard, ¿por qué esa manía tuya?

—Porque para ellos solo eres una oveja más para sacrificar. Pero para mí, eres única.

Los ojos azules de la mujer lo observaron con precaución cuando ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared.

—Y la agente Victoria, ¿qué es para ti?

La sonrisa creció.

—Mi draculina solamente, y un orgullo. Ha mejorado mucho últimamente. Incluso rescató a Walter del hospital donde pretendían eutanasiarlo —soltó, como quien habla del clima.

—¿Eutanasia? —todo el cuerpo de la rubia se removió, impactada ante la noticia— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguía con vida, y que casi lo asesinan de nuevo? —reclamó, enojada y preocupada a la vez.

—Porque no lo sabía. Así como yo vengo a visitarte para ver si necesitas algo, Seras, al darse cuenta que él seguía con vida, ha ido a verlo diariamente.

Integra dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Esto no puede continuar así. No logran dar con el traidor aún y yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada.

El vampiro tomó asiento a su lado. Podía ver la impotencia en su rostro y eso le molestaba. Esa mujer tan maravillosa se vería marchitada solo por la incompetencia y corrupción de sus supuestos aliados y supuesta reina. La sola idea le atormentaba.

—Alucard, ¿podrías darme un consejo? Y no hablo de tu oferta… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿crees que debería solicitar hablar con la reina nuevamente? —su voz sonaba cansada. Las ojeras y su palidez solo aumentaron la preocupación de su compañero.

—No creo que sirva de algo hablar con su majestad —admitió—. Así que si no quieres que te convierta, al menos déjame sacarte de aquí.

Integra lo miró sorprendida, pero apreció meditarlo antes de responder.

—Si huyo, automáticamente seré culpable. Y disolverán la Organización. Mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

—Deja de vivir para ellos —se acercó más. Ella se veía débil, tal vez si seguía presionando finalmente accedería, por lo menos a huir.

—Me siento cansada de todo, Alucard, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto, Ama.

Ella dudó un poco, mientras el vampiro observaba con mucha atención. Eso era interesante, tal vez aceptaría la propuesta, tal vez…

—¿Podrías abrazarme y dejar que duerma un poco? El catre no es cómodo y me está matando la espalda.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa un segundo, pero sonrió y abrió los brazos.

—Claro, Ama. Mi cuerpo está a tu disposición para que hagas lo que quieras con él.

A pesar de las dudas iniciales que siguieron a su solicitud, Integra se acercó. Recordaba que cuando era más pequeña Alucard la arrullaba para dormir cuando la acosaban las pesadillas. Tomó valor y se subió a su regazo, el vampiro estrechó os brazos a su alrededor.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras recargaba el mentón sobre su cabeza.

—No intentes hacer nada raro mientras duermo.

—Seré un monstruo, pero tengo principios —se rió.

Integra bostezó mientras se le cerraban los ojos: Eso espero.

Pasaron los minutos y la respiración de la rubia era tranquila. Alucard no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acariciar su cara; pobre de su ama, era infravalorada por esos viejos bastardos, inclusive la reina parecía apoyar la opinión de ellos; Integra era una mujer fuerte, pero tenía sus límites; las ojeras, la piel pálida, la pérdida de peso y el cabello opaco eran signos evidentes de que si seguía así iba a morir pronto. La única muerte que aceptaría de su parte era una en la cual renaciera como su igual, no había otra opción.

Estaba tan concentrado en esos pensamientos que no notó que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un guardia. El hombre se sorprendió al ver la escena: Sir Integra acurrucada en los brazos de un hombre ¿no se suponía que estaba en prisión solitaria? Carraspeó. Alucard volvió su atención a él.

—¿Podría despertar a la Sir? Es de suma importancia que le entregue un mensaje.

El vampiro gruñó, su ama apenas había dormido unos minutos hasta que ese desgraciado venía a despertarla. De todas formas, movió su hombro con cuidado.

—Ama, despierta. Tienes un mensaje —Integra se quejó en su sueño, malhumorada—. Hay un guardia aquí que necesita decirte algo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con rapidez, girando hacia la puerta y enfocándose en la figura del hombre. Trató de levantarse con prontitud, pero el cambio repentino le causó mareos. Alucard la sujetó y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Sir Integra, es mi deber informarle que se ha encontrado al verdadero culpable de la traición a la Corona. En cuestión de horas se le liberará y podrá volver a su hogar nuevamente. La reina lamenta que haya tenido que pasar por esta situación. Queda claro su lealtad a su Majestad y al país. Que pase una buena noche.

Integra quedó sorprendida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ¿debía gritar, festejar, quejarse porque demoraron demasiado? El hombre ya daba media vuelta y lo único que atinó a murmurar fue un "gracias".

Por el contrario, Alucard estaba enojado y feliz a la vez. Su ama era libre, pero ¿dónde estaban las disculpas, las vidas de soldados perdidas? Hasta se había puesto en riesgo su propia vida, ¿Integra solo lo aceptaría así y ya? Había estado allí durante tres meses, su salud estaba siendo gravemente perjudicada.

—Muy bien, ¿nos vamos, Maestra? —Alucard le ofreció el brazo.

—Solo dentro de unas horas me liberarán.

—Es solo papeleo. No quiero que pases ni una noche más aquí.

El vampiro se acercó y la abrazó. Integra se sorprendió, él se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades; de pronto, todo se volvió negro y sintió frío durante un instante. Ya no estaban en la prisión, parecía que ahora era su propia habitación. Integra jadeó ante el cambio.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Disculpa el desorden, no hemos podido limpiar apropiadamente, Ama. Pero por lo menos puedes tomar un baño y dormir por fin en tu cama.

No serviría de nada discutir con él, y además estaba cansada, así que siguió el consejo y se fue directo al baño por una ducha. Al verla alejarse, Alucard regresó a sus pensamientos. Tal vez Integra accedería a su propuesta con el paso del tiempo, había algo ahí; tal vez ella llegaría a cambiar de idea y lo aceptaría. No se dio cuenta que había pasado casi media hora de pie en el mismo lugar socavando sus ideas, hasta que ella salió de la ducha. La rubia lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Has estado ahí desde que entré al baño?

Alucard sonrió para compensar su desliz.

—Estaba pensando —se disculpó.

—Pues podrías pensar en otra parte. Necesito cambiarme.

El vampiro se giró, dándole la espalda.

—Listo Ama. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, no me apartaré de tu lado por ahora.

Un rictus de cansancio e ira cruzó los rasgos de la mujer ante el desafío, cuestionándolo.

—Solo quiero estar a tu lado, Maestra. Es mi deber protegerte.

Integra resopló. Estaba cansada y de verdad necesitaba dormir, discutir con su vampiro no servía de nada. Accedió de mala gana.

—Pero no me espíes —añadió, antes de cambiarse con rapidez. Solo una bata y ropa interior antes de comenzar a cepillar su cabello. La cabeza oscura giró a mirarla antes de que él preguntara en voz alta.

—Maestra, ¿puedo?

Integra sostuvo el cepillo contra su cabeza antes de ceder. Los movimientos ondulantes del cepillado la relajaron al nivel de comenzar a dormitar. Ahogó un bostezo.

—Será mejor que vaya a la cama —Alucard le ofreció una mano, conduciéndola hasta la cama. Alisó el cobertor una vez que ella estuvo bajo las sábanas y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. La voz adormilada de su Ama lo detuvo.

—Quédate conmigo hasta que duerma.

Sonrió, dándose media vuelta para volver y sentarse en una esquina de la cama. Cuando la respiración de la rubia era estable, decidió acostarse a su lado y abrazarla. No hubo resistencia.

Viéndola dormir, Alucard solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que esa mujer fuese suya. La protegería para siempre, la haría feliz a su lado, así como él disfrutaba esos raros momentos sin resistencia entre ambos. Estrechó su abrazo pensando hasta cuándo ese simple intercambio sería suficiente para contener sus deseos por su Ama…


	2. Me niego a dejarte ir

Locura I

Te he visto crecer y cambiar totalmente, pero conforme han pasado los años he notado cómo este amor retorcido que siento hacia ti crece día a día. Walter dice que estoy obsesionado, los he escuchado hablar. Y aunque tú digas que él imagina cosas, la verdad creo que no está tan alejado de la verdad.

Y es que no me es suficiente este cariño que me das a momentos, estas migajas de sentimientos que abandonas, quizás sin darte cuenta, frente a tu sirviente. Necesito más, mucho más. No me conformo con velar tus sueños y estrecharte entre mis brazos mientras duermes, ajena a tu alrededor. No es suficiente tenerte allí si no es por tu voluntad. Anhelo más, quiero tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo; quiero hacerte mía, enterrar mis colmillos en tu cuello y beber toda tu sangre; convertirte en lo que soy. Quiero que me digas que me amas, que me necesitas de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, ¿no te das cuenta de que yo solo pienso en ti? ¿Qué me importa a mí tu estúpida Organización o tu misión divina? A mí solo me interesas tú, tú y nadie más, ¿por qué no sientes lo mismo?

Estás cambiando, me doy cuenta. Has comenzado a evitarme, rodeada por personas que pretenden distraer tu atención. Me pregunto si te incomodó la rosa marchita que dejé en tu alcoba, o quizá fue la carta escrita con sangre… ¿no fue un buen detalle? ¿acaso los humanos no juran que se darán sus corazones cuando se aman? Tú podrías tener el mío cuando quisieras, podría arrancármelo ya mismo y dejártelo en una bandeja de plata, rebosante de sangre, mientras me inclino a tus pies. Pero aún así no sería suficiente… no temas, soy el único que puede protegerte de todos, incluso de mí mismo. Solo di que eres mía, y pondré el mundo a tus pies.

.

¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? Yo solo quiero amarte, pero tú complicas las cosas, ¿de verdad buscas candidatos para seguir tu línea de sangre? Alguien que te preñe como si fueras una maldita mascota de crianza, un matrimonio por compromiso para producir al heredero de tu prestigiosa organización, un nuevo líder que controle al monstruo… te dije que si estás a mi lado eso no es necesario, podrías ser la única líder, para siempre. Incluso te haría reina si lo quisieras.

No necesitas a nadie más, excepto a mí.

Walter dice que debo dejarte ir. Soltarte. Que soy un adulto sabio y debo entender que serás feliz con esa escoria humana, que acepte que perdí. Lo odio, ¿qué sabe él de nada? Solo es otro pobre humano tomando decisiones equivocadas, como tú. Me hierve la sangre, mis colmillos duelen; maldigo tu apellido y a toda tu familia.

Pero esto acabó, es el fin. No volveré a perder nunca más.

.

Escucho pasos rápidos en el piso de arriba. La servidumbre se mueve con precisión, arreglando los últimos detalles de tu boda. El evento del siglo en la realeza británica… sonrío, tengo orden directa de no salir de las mazmorras, pero luego de esto ya nada importará. No después que mi regalo de bodas inunde el patio trasero y mis invitados masacren a los tuyos.

Oh, ya están ahí.

Los gritos horrorizados de hombres y mujeres siendo devorados por ghouls inundan placenteramente mis oídos mientras camino por la alfombra manchada de sangre y cuerpos humanos, buscándote entre el mar de cuerpos que se retuercen, tratando de escapar del infierno. Pobres seres infelices, algunos incluso piensan que los salvaré; no saben que yo soy el artífice de sus muertes y que solo tengo un objetivo: tú. Ah, ahí estás. Entre el pandemonio logro capturarte; tengo poco tiempo antes de que tu ángel de la muerte llegue hasta aquí para protegerte de mí, las huestes de ghouls afuera serán poco más que carne de cañón para él, pronto estará aquí buscándote enfebrecido mientras sus molestos cables cortan mi carne muerta. No puedo permitirlo, así como tampoco podía dejar que la chica policía se interpusiera en mis planes con su tonta moral humana. Necesito llevarte antes que alguno de ellos llegue hasta nosotros.

La mirada en esos ojos azules cuando me ves a tu lado es gloriosa. Miedo e indignación en su estado más puro. Me deleito en ellos antes de tomarte y arrastrarte conmigo. Gritas, maldices en voz alta y me ordenas que te deje; los sellos queman dolorosamente, pero no es suficiente; puedo soportar ese dolor, pero no que te aparten de mí. Golpeo tu cabeza para lograr que te calles y salgo de la masacre.

Nadie te buscará, te darán por muerta y tú serás mía por siempre. Cuando despiertes, Integra, todo será mejor.

.

Sería muy obvio arrastrarte a Los Cárpatos, así que te llevo a un nuevo castillo donde no sabrán buscarnos.

Me siento dichoso, pero tu mirada me traiciona, es triste, apagada. Cuestionas mi insubordinación cuando preguntó qué te pasa. Oh, querida. Toco tu mejilla y tu rostro se aleja con apuro, frunciendo el ceño. Tu cuerpo huye de mi toque, me desconciertas.

—Hice esto porque te amo. No dejaré que nadie toque lo que es mío.

Ah, la mirada en esos ojos azules cuando escuchas mi respuesta… Gritas que estoy loco, que maté a todos, incluso a Seras. Lágrimas de miedo y rabia ruedan por tus mejillas y provocan que mi interior se contraiga incómodo.

Me acerco de nuevo, trato de consolarte. Aseguro que Seras y Walter sobrevivirán, que solo los indignos perecerían. No pareces creerme, pero lo harás con el tiempo, lo sé.

—¿No hay acaso un poco de locura en el amor?

Tus ojos azules revuelan impactados hacia mi cara mientras niegas con la cabeza.

—No —dices, y mi sonrisa se congela ante tus palabras—. Esto no es amor, Alucard. Estás obsesionado, si me amaras hubieras dejado que cumpliera con mi deber.

La ira burbujea bajo mi lengua ante esa excusa barata. Siento la rabia subir por mi sangre fría, llenarme la cabeza en un golpe rotundo de negación. Te cojo por la muñeca mientras te arrastro. —Jamás permitiría eso. Tú eres mía, y serás solo mía.

Tratas de negarte, protestas y das órdenes que ya no funcionan mientras arrojo tu cuerpo a la cama. Los sellos queman en mi piel, pero eres débil ante mi furia. Arranco de mi vista las telas de tu flamante vestido de novia y tu cuello emerge libre, listo para ser devorado. Puedo oler el miedo filtrándose de tus poros, sabes que este es el tramo final y que no estás en posición de ganar el juego.

—Espera, ¡Alucard! Si me amas, no hagas esto, por favor.

Ah, el siempre útil chantaje sentimental. Si tan solo te funcionara.

Inmovilizo tus manos sobre el colchón, feliz de tenerte finalmente a mi merced. A pesar de la aparente serenidad con la cual tratas de chantajearme tus uñas se entierran en mis manos en un intento primario de defenderte. Sonrío.

—Es precisamente por eso que lo haré. Porque te amo.

Mis colmillos se hunden en la piel suave de tu cuello y escucho tu grito reverberar en mis oídos hasta mis entrañas. Tu cuerpo convulsiona, tratando de sacarme de encima, pero no te suelto. He esperado tantos años para esto, para poder beber tu sangre directamente de ti, saciarme con lo que siempre me perteneció… me obligo a detenerme antes de vaciarte, no quiero acabar con tu vida así. Muerdo mi lengua antes de obligarte en un beso.

Ahora que compartimos nuestra sangre no hay vuelta atrás, Integra. Tu cuerpo mortal sucumbe a la nueva energía y caes desmayada.

Ato tu cuerpo con mis zarcillos de oscuridad mientras espero que acabes tu sueño.

Finalmente estarás a mi lado por siempre. Te guste o no eres mía, Integra Hellsing.

continuará...

Gracias Lechuga, sin tu colaboración no me hubiera animado a publicar.


	3. Condenar

advertencia:  
apartir de este capítulo el fic cambia de categoría T a M, hay escena sexual no consensuada (violación) si eres sensible a estos temas por favor no lo leas.  
recordemos que la violación no simplemente se hace por placer, en algunas ocasiones se realiza simplemente por marcar tu autoridad/poder sobre alguien más.  
sin más por decir continua tu lectura...

Locura

Capítulo II

-Condenar-

Integra durmió un día completo. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a moverse, somnolientos, Alucard ya estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro de alabastro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, _querida_?

La voz de barítono penetró en sus oídos mientras ella llevaba una mano a su cabeza, se sentía ligera y mareada. Hizo caso omiso al apodo íntimo mientras respondía.

—¿Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza.

La sonrisa de su vampiro se ensanchó. Sin saber por qué, Integra sintió un escalofrío extraño en sus venas.

—Es normal. Acabas de regresar de la muerte.

—¿Muerte? ¿Qué estás…? —de golpe, los recuerdos de los últimos días asaltaron su mente: los preparativos de su boda, el ejército de ghouls, la muerte de sus invitados, la traición de su vampiro y cómo la forzó, convirtiéndola en un vampiro. Jadeó, llevándose la mano con temor a la curvatura del cuello, rezando para que aquello fuera solamente un mal sueño. No lo era, la marca estaba allí, igual que los zarcillos oscuros que serpenteaban en sus muñecas.

—Tú… ¿por qué tengo esto? —su voz sonó segura, procurando maquillar el creciente temor que la invadía. Aún no sabía las intenciones del vampiro, por lo que debía ser cautelosa. Él se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo obvio.

—Precaución.

Una ceja rubia se elevó sin querer.

—¿En serio?

Él se acercó para reposicionar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Integra contuvo el aliento ante el toque.

—Te liberaré. Puedes explorar el castillo si quieres, pero no trates de escapar —los dedos fríos corrieron por su mejilla, Integra no apartó los ojos—. Si lo haces, te castigaré.

Los zarcillos se esfumaron de sus manos y su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia. Empujando el vampiro lejos, lo golpeó en la cara antes de saltar de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación. Tenía que estar mintiendo, no podían estar lejos, debía haber alguien en algún lado. Walter quizás…

Un gruñido ronco vino desde sus espaldas, junto a la voz fuerte del vampiro que tronó su nombre. Integra se congeló de inmediato, paralizada. Había algo en ese tono que la obligaba a obedecer, sus rodillas se debilitaron y su respiración se disparó cuando sintió los pasos pesados acercándose. Alucard apareció en su visión, los últimos rastros de sangre en su nariz desaparecieron mientras le daba una mirada seria.

—Es lo primero que te digo y lo haces. No comprendes la situación aquí, ¿no? Ya no estás en la posición de mando, Integra —sus garras se clavaron en su antebrazo mientras la arrastraba de regreso a la habitación. Ella ni siquiera pudo luchar mientras los lazos oscuros aparecían alrededor de sus manos nuevamente. Volvió su cara angustiada hacia su sirviente, y oh, la mirada en ese rostro la hizo temblar. _Alucard no estaba feliz_. Había una mezcla de tristeza, decepción e ira arremolinada en esos ojos rojos que la miraban con dureza. 

Le había dado una oportunidad pensando que ella lo entendería y lo aceptaría, pero en vez de eso había tratado de huir. Eso le revolvía el estómago. Agachándose hasta su altura, susurró las palabras bajas, justo frente a su boca.

—Si no tengo tu amor, me conformaré con tu cuerpo.

Los ojos azules se tiñeron de horror ante la implicación. Integra tiró de sus cerraduras, sin resultados.

—¿Acaso no es suficiente lo que ya has hecho? ¿convirtiéndome en uno de los tuyos y privándome de mi libertad?

El vampiro negó, trazando un camino por su antebrazo con sus dedos suaves.

—No lo es. Quiero todo de ti, Integra. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, y sobre todo tu amor —los dedos se detuvieron sobre su hombro, Integra lo miró con estupor, como si esa palabra no tuviera cabida dentro de la situación.

—Esto es absurdo —trató, removiéndose de nuevo—. Libérame, Alucard, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya condenaste mi alma, no sigas con esto. Yo no… —la mano cerrada sobre su cuello cortó su frase. Sobre ella, el vampiro la miró enfadado.

—¡Condenaré lo que yo quiera!

La abierta insubordinación hizo hervir su sangre durante un momento, olvidándose de su actual posición. El orgullo corrió por sus venas mientras devolvía el grito.

—¡Maldito vampiro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?! ¡Solo eres mi sirviente!

La sonrisa lobuna que él le dio no aplacó su fiereza. Chasqueando la lengua, su cara pálida volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Estás olvidando algo importante, _Integra_. Ya no eres mi Ama, el que sostiene la correa soy yo —la mano sobre su cuello acarició la marca de la mordida—. Ahora coopera y seré gentil contigo, pero si te portas mal te trataré con rudeza —la mano se afirmó bajo su barbilla, esperando su respuesta. Integra escupió las palabras con rabia.

—Bastardo, claro que no cooperaré.

—Es una pena, entonces.

La empujó sobre la cama, nuevos zarcillos llegaron a aferrarse a sus brazos. Integra forcejeó, pero tenía poca movilidad y sus manos comenzaban a doler. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero las manos fuertes del vampiro la obligaron a girarse de cara contra la almohada. Trató de patearlo, pero eso solo le dio un mejor acceso a su captor, quien terminó por arrancar lo que quedaba de su pobre vestido de novia. Integra enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza mientras lo maldecía.

—Oh, qué tenemos aquí —Integra detuvo su forcejeo, esperando el nuevo movimiento—. Esta ropa interior sexy no es para nada de acuerdo con tu personalidad, Integra, ¿o siempre has usado ropa interior así?

Terminó su comentario dándole una nalgada y amasando la zona golpeada. Integra jadeó sorprendida.

—Alucard, ¡para! ¿y qué te importa la ropa interior que use?

La mano sobre su trasero apretó el agarre.

—Que esto lo iba a ver ese gusano que escogiste como esposo, iba a disfrutar contigo, y ya te lo dije: tú eres solo mía. Soy el único que va a apropiarse de todo esto. Ahora mismo.

Los dedos rasgaron la tela de encaje, tirando también de las medias. Integra se estremeció, las alarmas de peligro en su cuerpo saltaron todas a la vez.

—¡No, detente! ¡por favor, Alucard! —sus súplicas terminaron en un grito agudo cuando él se abrió paso dentro de ella con fuerza, sin darle tiempo a nada. El dolor se disparó desde su entrepierna, subiendo por su estómago como punzadas eléctricas. Se sentía rota, incómoda, asquerosamente avergonzada por la posición de sumisión —su cuerpo estaba aplastado contra la cama, con Alucard detrás de ella— y la ira burbujeaba dentro de ella al sentir que sus lágrimas se derramaban. Todo era demasiado para soportarlo, así que rogó que parara. Su voz sonó quebrada cuando le pidió que se detuviera. Dolía. 

—Por favor —lloró, mientras sentía que él retrocedía un poco antes de empujarse más profundo—. Detente.

Alucard respondió con un jadeo, mientras reacomodaba sus caderas.

—Te dije que sería rudo si continuabas resistiéndote —dio un empuje experimental que provocó otro sollozo entrecortado en la rubia bajo él—. Relájate, se sentirá mejor dentro de poco.

La blonda cabeza se movió en negación, con todo su cuerpo temblando.

—No. Para, duele mucho.

Por un segundo, el vampiro se detuvo y ella pensó, ingenuamente, que retrocedería. Aguantó la respiración hasta que él se inclinó más sobre su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a su oreja. El susurro lascivo le revolvió las entrañas.

—Me encanta como se siente tu interior —el aliento frío en su oído le hizo querer volver la cabeza, pero él no se lo permitió—. Todo apretado y succionándome.

La lengua envolvió su lóbulo a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba a apoderarse de un pecho, apretándolo. La otra serpenteó por su estómago hasta hundirse entre sus piernas, sus dedos largos acariciaron _ese botón_ e Integra soltó un jadeo, sorprendida. Nunca se había tocado antes, la estimulación en tantas zonas erógenas a la vez la abrumó y la hizo sentir culpable por pensar siquiera que se sentía bien.Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse el pensamiento inadecuado mientras él continuaba sus caricias. Sus caderas volvieron a moverse, más lento y deliberadas esta vez, y ella tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar el gemido lastimero que apareció. Ya no era solo dolor lo que había en el acto.

Con la cara enterrada en la almohada y los labios herméticamente sellados, soportó el vaivén cadencioso que el cuerpo de su sirviente impuso sobre el suyo. De ninguna manera iba a darle el placer de soltar un quejido delator. Pero la mano sobre su pecho volvió a moverse, esta vez hasta su boca, introduciendo un dedo en ella para obligarla a abrirla. Los dientes firmes de la mujer se clavaron en ese dígito intruso con saña, buscando causarle al menos una molestia, pero cuando la sangre rozó su lengua otro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Sabía bien, tanto que solo necesitaba tener más.

Integra succionó su dedo, buscando más sangre y Alucard sonrió. Era muy poca como para que lograra liberase de su dominio, así que un bocadillo no estaría mal. Le daría fuerzas para continuar su tarea. 

Sus movimientos cobraron fuerza otra vez, feliz de que ella estuviera concentrada en otra cosa y no en pedirle que se detuviera. Sus caderas se aplastaron contra sus glúteos firmes una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de tenerla aplastada contra la cama; cogiéndola por las caderas levantó su cuerpo hasta dejarla sentada de espaldas en su regazo. Su cuerpo resbaló sobre él y la rubia dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado al sentirse prácticamente empalada. La cruel ironía.

Su voz oscura volvió para susurrar junto a su oído.

—Muévete conmigo, Integra. Déjate llevar por el placer de tu cuerpo.

Ella negó, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas en un vago intento por levantarse y salir de ahí, pero solo sirvió para que él la arrastrara abajo nuevamente con un tirón brusco, no dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—No me digas que no estás disfrutando de esto —reclamó, con una mezcla de orgullo y malicia en la voz. Las manos en sus caderas la sujetaron con fuerza antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo sobre él; el sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que acompañó los movimientos le provocó náuseas, sobre todo porque enviaba sensaciones extrañas a través de su cuerpo, algo que no quería sentir en ella. Sus manos buscaron desesperadas algo a lo que aferrarse, apretando la esquina del cobertor entre sus dedos con fuerza mientras trataba de mantenerse erguida. Necesitaba soportar esto con toda la poca decencia que aún le quedaba, sucumbir ante sus empujes sería dejarle dueño de todo, entregar su cuerpo y su voluntad ante su ex sirviente. No podía permitirse hacer eso.

Por su parte, Alucard gruñó complacido ante la vista y las sensaciones. La espalda estrecha de su ama reluciente de sudor frente a él, ligeramente inclinada mientras ella trataba de no flaquear. El largo cabello desordenado cayendo por un costado, sus espléndidas piernas abiertas a cada lado de sus caderas mientras su interior se llenaba con su miembro una y otra vez. Eso era la gloria misma. Gimió mientras aferraba con más fuerza esas caderas, dejando moretones con sus dedos mientras empujaba con saña.

Esta vez, Integra gritó y el temblor en las extremidades le hizo consciente de algo maravilloso: estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Amaba que su cuerpo respondiera por sí mismo a sus suministraciones, de otro modo ella jamás le hubiera regalado un momento así.

Con una sonrisa maniaca, continuó sus empujes mientras atraía el cuerpo sudado a un abrazo posesivo.

—¿Ves? Te dije que se pondría mejor y lo disfrutarías —ella ahogó un quejido, ocultando la cara tras el cabello—. Dime que te gusta, Integra. Córrete para mi mientras gritas mi nombre. Vamos —puntualizó sus palabras con estocadas profundas que sacaron lágrimas de los ojos azules, pero ella se negó a decir alguna palabra. 

—Contéstame, _Ama_ —ironizó, con sus colmillos brillando—. Dime lo bien que se siente estar sobre mí ahora, dime que siempre lo has querido; que has deseado tenerme entre tus piernas, que anhelas mi toque, mis caricias. Que no quieres a nadie más que a mí. Que siempre ha sido así. Dímelo, Integra.

Integra negó, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Nunca, Alucard —se las arregló para contestar—. Yo no quería…

—Claro que sí —el tono lujurioso adquirió un matiz oscuro, peligroso, mientras él jalaba su cabello, llevando su cabeza hacia un costado y apegando más su espalda contra su pecho—. Estabas destinada a estar aquí, conmigo. Tu vida me pertenece, igual que tu cuerpo ahora. Soporté años de servidumbre por este momento, para verte llorando de placer mientras te follo. Para escuchar tu voz pidiéndome más, rogando por esto. Para oír mi nombre saliendo en gritos de esa bonita boca tuya. Así que vas a hacerlo —su boca hambrienta se acercó peligrosamente a su oído—. Ahora, di mi nombre, Integra.

Integra sentía que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, los gemidos que no quería dejar salir y el agarre despiadado de su cabello mientras sus caderas eran golpeadas sin piedad. Había una sensación extraña arremolinándose en su estómago, creciendo a pasos agigantados mientras amenazaba con explotar por todo su cuerpo. Pero no acataría las exigencias del vampiro.

—Tu terquedad es asombrosa, pero es hora de acabar con ella —sus caderas empujaron con furia, enterrándose completamente dentro de ella. Integra gritó al sentirse tan llena, la saliva escapó por la comisura de su boca. La mano en su cabello bajó a hundirse en su clítoris y el mundo se desdibujó. Gritó su nombre, rogando por algo, sin saber exactamente qué. Solo quería que esa bola de energía dentro de ella explotara de una vez y su cuerpo dejara de sentirse tan caliente. Sus caderas se tensaron cuando finalmente la luz cegadora brilló en su mente, enviándola por el borde.

Alucard gruñó cuando su interior se estrechó a su alrededor, apretándolo. Integra gritó su nombre mientras perdía la cordura y eso era lo más hermoso que podía esperar de ella. Apretando su boca contra su hombro, hundió sus colmillos en la piel suave al tiempo que dejaba que su liberación la llenara. El cuerpo de la mujer perdió la fuerza y cayó hacia adelante, inconexo. Los brazos fuertes la atraparon antes de que cayera por completo.

Retirándose de su interior, Alucard la abrazó mientras lamía las gotas de sangre salpicadas en su piel y repetía que la amaba. Luego la acomodó sobre la cama. No hubo resistencia, la mujer estaba agotada y sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse al mundo.

Alucard se tomó un momento para apreciar orgulloso su obra: durmiendo sobre los restos de su blanco vestido, cubierta de sudor y moretones, las marcas de sus dedos estaban claras en sus caderas; había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y su entrepierna brillaba con sus jugos. Un sentimiento cálido y posesivo se abrió paso en su pecho al ver realizado uno de sus sueños, finalmente. El vampiro dentro de él gruñó de placer y de hambre, ansioso por saborear una comida completa de sangre.

Tomó una manta para cubrir el cuerpo de su amada antes de salir a cazar.

Integra despertaría con hambre, igual que él.

continuará...

* * *

Notas: 

perdóname lechuga por hacerte editar mis limones, prepárate porque tal vez decida meter otra escena xD 

Gracias por tu beteo. 


	4. Pandemonio

III 

_Dos días antes._

Walter acudía al despacho de su señora por una preocupación que llevaba carcomiéndole desde hace días. Presentía una suerte de sensación extraña, algo que andaba mal en el ambiente, y necesitaba hablarlo con ella. Sobre todo, porque la fecha de la boda se había adelantado inesperadamente y esta se llevaría a cabo en apenas unos días. El vampiro estaba actuando extraño a sus ojos, y todo le hacía sospechar de él. Walter llevaba años conociéndolo, sabía que había algo oculto.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se excusó diciendo que llevaba los informes que la joven le había pedido.

Integra estaba, aparentemente, bastante atareada con el papeleo. Quería adelantar todo el trabajo posible para su boda, y necesitaba hacerlo rápido, ella tampoco era indiferente al comportamiento del vampiro. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de peligro que emanó de él cuando ella le comunicó que se casaría en tres días. Recordaba esa sensación de otro momento, era la misma que había corrido por su espalda cuando recibió su carta de cumpleaños, con descripciones muy gráficas de las cosas que anhelaba hacerle y lo mucho que quería convertirla en su reina. Tal vez Walter tenía razón y su vampiro realmente estaba obsesionado con ella. Negó con la cabeza, evitando estremecerse ante la posibilidad. Visto así, la única manera de acabar con esa idea retorcida era dejando de estar disponible: casarse, engendrar un hijo y terminar así con dos problemas de una vez. Alucard tendría que aceptar su decisión y, además, criaría al futuro heredero de la Organización.   
No era la medida que más la emocionaba, pero no encontraba otra manera.   
Su mayordomo la miró desde la esquina de su escritorio y ella volvió de sus cavilaciones.   
—Walter, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?   
El anciano le dio una sonrisa discreta.   
—Me preguntaba, mi señora, si no será muy apresurada la boda. Sé que solo lo ve como un papeleo más, pero…   
—Creo que has visto que la situación lo demanda —le interrumpió.   
—¿Situación?   
La mujer se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, abandonando los papeles que revisaba. Suspiró.   
—Tengo mis dudas con Alucard, esto solo es una medida de prevención —el hombre alzó una ceja educada, esperando que ella continuase—. Sé que Robert no me traicionará, y es el que mejor me ha tratado de todos los candidatos.   
Sin desviar su mirada serena, Walter probó las aguas. Necesitaba saber si ella experimentaba lo mismo que él.   
—Si la pregunta no es indiscreta, ¿qué es lo que busca prevenir?   
Integra movió la cabeza, haciendo un ademán con la mano.   
—Solo son dudas, Walter. Pero confía en mí, esto lo hago por el futuro de la Organización.   
—Entonces se trata de algo serio.   
—Mucho. Ahora, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —el anciano asintió—. Mantenme al tanto de cualquier actividad o comportamiento inusual de Alucard, ¿bien? Y olvida esta conversación.   
—¿Cuál conversación, Sir? Yo solo vine a traerle los informes que me pidió. ¿Quiere que le prepare su té de la tarde? —ofreció, sin inmutarse. Integra sonrió.   
—Por supuesto. Gracias, Walter.   
.   
En el crepúsculo de la tarde, Walter bajó a las habitaciones del vampiro llevándole sus bolsas de sangre. Lo encontró sentado en su trono, meditabundo.   
—Buenas noches, Alucard —avanzó hasta la mesa para dejar la bandeja.   
—Buenas noches, shinigami. Gracias por traerme el desayuno —sonrió—. ¿Nuestra chica policía ya bebió el suyo?   
—Estuve instándola a hacerlo, pero sigue negándose —informó el mayordomo, de pie frente al vampiro.   
Alucard resopló mientras cogía una de las bolsas y la rasgaba con facilidad.   
—Esa idiota. No seguiré insistiéndole o se me arruinará el humor —llevó la esquina del envase a la boca y sorbió con lentitud—. ¿Qué noticias tienes de mi Maestra? ¿ya se probó su vestido de novia?   
Su tono se hizo más grave en la última palabra y Walter hizo una nota mental del suceso. Decidió seguir la conversación en un tono normal.   
—Lo hizo hoy en la tarde. Escogió un vestido realmente hermoso.   
—Esperaba que escogiera un traje de color blanco —apuntó Alucard con divertido sarcasmo, a lo que Walter sonrió.   
—¿Crees que la reina se lo hubiese permitido? Por supuesto que no.   
La mirada divertida del vampiro vaciló en sus ojos, la bolsa vacía hizo un sonido ahogado cuando la desechó en el piso.   
—Claro, la reina. Y ya que Integra acata cada una de sus órdenes sin cuestionarse… —dejó la frase en al aire, frunciendo el ceño. Walter estrechó los ojos ante el tono.   
—¿A qué se debe ese tono, Alucard? Sabías que Integra se casaría tarde o temprano para continuar su línea familiar igual que su padre. Y su prometido es alguien decente, ya lo he investigado a fondo para evitar sorpresas. Me atrevo a decir que su interés por ella es verdadero.   
Los ojos rojos del vampiro se movieron hacia él con repentina rapidez. Walter sostuvo la mirada acusadora.   
—¿Estás sugiriendo que tengo que darles mi aprobación yo también?   
El mayordomo negó.   
—Solo digo que deberías apoyar la decisión que ella tome, si es que la aprecias tanto como pregonas —pinchó. Pudo ver el rictus del vampiro contraerse ante eso último.

—Integra es una mujer ejemplar y sin embargo va a someterse a las estúpidas órdenes de la corona —escupió, molesto.   
—Es un Caballero de la reina, es obvio que hará lo que ella le ordene —decidió saltar al punto de una vez por todas—. ¿O es que acaso desearías ser tú quien ocupe el lugar de su prometido?   
Alucard comenzó a reírse, los ojos grises de Walter lo miraron asombrados mientras esos colmillos blancos brillaban.   
—¿Y si fuera así? ¿qué piensas hacer, shinigami?   
—Sabes que es imposible. Ni siquiera sabes si Sir Integra corresponde esos sentimientos que sientes por ella, si es que se le puede llamar así a tu obsesión.   
La risa se cortó abruptamente. Alucard le dirigió una mirada penetrante que rezumaba advertencia, pero el mayordomo no se retractó.   
—Estás arruinando el poco buen humor que me queda, mayordomo.   
—Solo digo la verdad. Deberías dejarla buscar la felicidad a su modo, no está destinada a estar con… —no acabó la frase, porque los cabellos oscuros del vampiro frente a él se alzaron amenazadores, sombreando un par de ojos que brillaron como ascuas.   
—Retírate —masculló el vampiro entre los dientes apretados—. No quiero seguir esta conversación contigo.   
El mayordomo le dedicó una levísima inclinación antes de girarse en dirección a la puerta.   
—Como desees, Alucard.

Mientras los pasos del anciano se perdían escaleras arriba, Alucard volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, con mayor gravedad esta vez. Todos parecían estar en su contra y se estaba quedando sin tiempo. No dejaría que nadie tocara a su Integra, nadie salvo él. Era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan. Seguro de su decisión, se desvaneció de la habitación.

Walter volvió a la oficina de su señora. Todo el panorama estaba claro para él ahora, había bastado ver la mirada furiosa del vampiro durante la conversación para entender por qué la joven hablaba de tomar precauciones. ¿Desde cuándo ocurría eso? ¿la habría amenazado? El insano apego del vampiro para con su ama estaba llegando a un punto crítico y, dada las consecuencias, no era exagerado pensar que Alucard hiciera algo loco y peligroso. Incluso podría tratar de rebelarse.   
Necesitaba proteger a su joven señora en caso de que eso sucediera.   
Mientras tanto, en un pueblo cercano, Alucard había comenzado su masacre. Necesitaba fabricar un ejército de ghouls para crear una distracción. Podría haber actuado solo, pero el plan urgía de una situación caótica para tener efecto.

_Un día atrás_.

La mansión Hellsing estaba vestida de gala. Integra había decidido celebrar su boda en su casa, pensando que no existía un lugar más seguro que ese.   
Lamentaría eso más tarde.

La boda estaba programada para el atardecer, dando espacio al banquete en la noche. La alta nobleza inglesa figuraba entre los invitados, mezclada con los familiares cercanos del novio. Si hubiera sido por ella estaría satisfecha con haber firmado el acta de matrimonio y listo. La preocupación constante del comportamiento de Alucard la mantenía en alerta; en el terrible caso que el vampiro decidiera sublevarse necesitaría actuar con rapidez, sellándolo de nuevo de ser necesario.  
Estaba segura de poder contar con Seras, la chica era un miembro fiel y moral a pesar de ser la discípula del nosferatus, pero seguía siendo una novata sin beber sangre. Por eso mismo necesitaba recordarle a Alucard quién era el Maestro y quién el sirviente. Necesitaba volver a fijar los límites.

La hora se acercaba y la líder se vio en el tedioso momento de pasar por manos profesionales que la maquillaron y tomaron su cabello en un moño estilizado. Prefería algo sobrio, pero los demás insistieron…era su boda, después de todo. Con la ceremonia a un paso de comenzar, la joven estuvo lista. Respiró profundo y se encaminó a su boda. Seras estaba de pie en la parte delantera, llevando un hermoso vestido que se acoplaba a su figura curvilínea, mientras que Walter la esperaba en la entrada, elegante en su traje, ofreciéndole el brazo para llevarla hasta el altar.

Solo faltaba la figura del vampiro, aunque lo más probable es que él no quisiera estar presente en el instante en que sellaría su destino lejos de su anhelo. Integra decidió ignorar ese pensamiento.

Frente a ella, esperándola con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, estaba su prometido. Su cabello castaño y sus brillantes ojos verdosos destacaban en un rostro más pálido que el suyo, e Integra le devolvió la sonrisa. No lo amaba, era cierto, pero el hombre había demostrado ser un total caballero y estaba segura de que la vida con él sería llevadera.

Llegó a su lado, dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y la ceremonia comenzó.   
Fuera de ahí, Alucard terminaba de preparar su cincuentena de ghouls mientras esperaba la señal.

«Si alguien tiene alguna objeción por la que no se pueda celebrar esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre». Ahí estaba. La multitud de muertos vivientes hizo aparición, entrando a trompezones en el jardín y enviando a los invitados en un frenesí de desconcierto y pánico. Integra se giró para ver a sus invitados corriendo y gritando, tratando de escapar de una muchedumbre de ghouls armados que diezmaban su ceremonia. Su tez se volvió lívida. A su lado, Walter se movió para utilizar sus cables sobre los invasores, tratando de contenerlos, pero el terror ya se había expandido.

—¡¿Dónde están los guardias?! —vociferó la líder, buscando entre Walter y Seras que ya estaban ocupados con los atacantes. No veía a sus hombres por ninguna parte, y eso era preocupante. Se suponía que la mansión era un lugar seguro, ¿dónde estaban sus soldados?  
La respuesta vino de inmediato, cuando distinguió el uniforme de la organización entre algunos de los ghouls. El mayordomo también lo notó, dándole una mirada alarmada a su señora.   
El asunto había escalado a un punto crítico donde era difícil proteger a los civiles que continuaban tratando de huir en pánico. Integra llamó al vampiro, pero no hubo respuesta. En medio de los despavoridos invitados que corrían, Seras se vio obligada a enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a que no tenía sus armas consigo. También ella llamó a su maestro, pero el vampiro no apareció por ninguna parte.   
En el caos de la huida, Integra maldijo cuando la pequeña arma que llevara oculta en su pierna se quedó sin municiones. Robert jaló de ella, tratando de resguardarse. Trató de llamar a su vampiro nuevamente.   
—¡¿Dónde demonios estás, Alucard?!   
—¿Tu vampiro no responde? —el hombre tiró de ella en dirección a la mansión, allí sería más fácil defenderse. Integra negó con la cabeza, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo corriendo en tacones.   
—No. Es muy extraño —contestó.   
Mientras huían entre los pasillos de la casona, la mano de Integra resbaló justo cuando llegaban a una esquina. En el breve momento que le llevó girarse para buscarla, ella ya no estaba. Robert miró boquiabierto el espacio vacío donde momentos antes estaba la rubia.   
La llamó a gritos, corriendo el pasillo de regreso en su búsqueda.   
Dentro de una de las habitaciones, Alucard mantenía a su ama aplastada contra la pared, con una mano en la boca impidiendo cualquier ruido. Cuando sintió los pasos del noble saliendo del pasillo otra vez decidió liberarla. Los ojos azules de la mujer lo miraron pasmados.   
—¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! —reclamó, pero la respuesta la dejó pasmada. Un simple “lo sé” fue lo que dejó los labios de su vampiro, que parecía demasiado cómodo con la situación. La siguiente pregunta salió cautelosa, temiendo la respuesta—. ¿y por qué no estás ahí fuera, acabando con esos ghouls?   
Alucard confirmó sus sospechas.   
—Porque yo los traje aquí.   
El grito indignado, mezcla de incredulidad y temor, dejó sus labios a la par que intentaba alejarse del vampiro que nuevamente la había acorralado contra la pared.   
—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! ¡Aléjate!   
Pero sus fuerzas no eran rival para su oponente. Alucard la estrechó contra su cuerpo más amplio, y cuando los forcejeos continuaron, golpeó su nuca para sacarla de combate. El cuerpo laxo de la muchacha quedó entre sus brazos. Alzándola en modo nupcial, el vampiro desapareció de la habitación.   
.   
La masacre en el jardín estaba siendo contenida por Walter y la vampireza. La mayoría de los invitados habían sido evacuados del lugar con heridas mínimas a pesar del terror, pero ellos dos se habían llevado la peor parte. Cuando ya no quedaban humanos por proteger, Seras bajó la guardia en un mal momento: una bala se dirigía hacia ella. Si hubiera sido un arma normal, no habría significado más que una molestia, pero el ghoul era uno de sus antiguos camaradas; esas balas estaban hechas para acabar con vampiros. Cansada, ensangrentada y asustada, la joven no atinó a moverse de la trayectoria del impacto, hasta que sintió como alguien chocaba con ella y la tiraba al piso. La cabeza cercenada del ghoul voló por el aire gracias a los microfilamentos del shinigami.   
—¿Walter? —llamó, temerosa. El cuerpo del hombre sobre ella tosió, salpicando sangre en su barbilla. Seras miró con horror el hueco en su pecho. Se giró, recostándolo con cuidado en el piso mientras inspeccionaba la herida. Era fatal, la bala se había incrustado a la altura del pulmón derecho y la sangre manchaba la camisa desaliñada. Sintió las lágrimas agrupándose en sus ojos—. No, Walter, ¡¿por qué?!   
El hombre sonrió.   
—No podía permitir que la hirieran de gravedad —un nuevo ataque de tos cortó su frase y su cuerpo convulsionó. Seras se desesperó.   
—No cierres los ojos, por favor. Walter, no me dejes sola. ¡Walter!   
Pero el hombre entre sus brazos no daba señales de despertar. Su rostro se volvía más pálido a cada segundo y la chica estaba aterrada.   
_«¿Dejarás que muera?»_ Seras parpadeó confundida, esa era la voz de su maestro; pero ¿dónde? Miró alrededor y no estaba allí, pero podía escucharlo con claridad «_puedes salvarlo si lo conviertes en uno de nosotros»._   
—¿Maestro? —no hubo respuesta, y la chica volvió su atención al hombre moribundo bajo sus brazos. Podía sentir la disminución en los latidos del corazón, señal inequívoca de que su vida se escapaba; si quería salvarlo necesitaba hacerlo rápido. Descubrió el cuello del hombre, luchando contra la culpa por arrastrarlo a su mundo, pero no podía permitir que él muriese. Murmuró una disculpa rápida antes de encajar sus dientes en la piel pálida y comenzar a beber.   
El sabor de la sangre fresca casi la abruma, pero se obligó a no perder la concentración. Ella necesitaba salvarlo, no convertirlo en su cena. Separándose, mordió su propio brazo para hacerle beber su sangre, pero Walter no respondió. Desesperada, optó por beberla ella y pasársela directamente. Repitió el proceso unas tres veces, hasta que el cuerpo del hombre dio signos de haberla recibido, pero continuó sin despertar. Cogiéndolo en brazos echó a andar hacia la mansión en busca de una habitación segura; en su camino se encontró con el prometido de su jefa. Robert parecía estar en búsqueda de algo, se le veía ansioso.   
—¿Sir Robert?   
El noble giró a verla, sorprendiéndose cuando vio su carga y las manchas de sangre en sus cuerpos. Elevó la mirada hacia la muchacha.   
—¿Qué le sucedió a Walter? ¿estás bien?   
Seras aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte y una mirada de culpa cruzó sus facciones.   
—Walter fue herido de gravedad por mi culpa. Me protegió y ahora…   
—¿Está muerto?   
Ella negó.   
—Yo…no sabía qué hacer para que no se muriera, entonces escuché la voz de mi maestro diciendo que podía salvarlo si lo mordía. No sé si está bien, pero…no quería perderlo.   
El hombre se acercó para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo. La niña se veía realmente devastada.   
—Está bien, Seras —trató de consolarla—. Esperemos que haya funcionado. A Integra no le gustaría saber que él murió.   
Seras sorbió y asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido miró a su alrededor.   
—¿Dónde está sir Integra?   
—Eso es precisamente lo que ando buscando. La perdí de vista cuando estábamos en los pasillos, creí que habría vuelto al jardín a ayudar.   
La muchacha frunció el ceño, no había visto a su jefa fuera. Además, había otro punto inquietante en todo ese asunto.   
—No puedo sentir su presencia, y tampoco la de mi maestro —confesó.   
—¿Cómo?   
—Es una habilidad. Puedo ubicarla cuando está en un rango cercano, pero esta vez no la siento en la mansión. Será mejor que dejemos a Walter en mi habitación y salgamos a buscar heridos. Quizás ella esté con ellos, o con los otros sires.   
Robert asintió. Era lo único que podían hacer.   
Seras dejó el cuerpo del mayordomo en su cama, dado que no entraba en su ataúd. Buscó su arma para comenzar la búsqueda. Robert la siguió de cerca.   
Fuera de la mansión estaba reunido un grupo de personas, custodiados por soldados que atendían a los heridos. No quedaba ningún ghoul, pero el pánico permanecía. Cuando la draculina apareció, la reina la convocó inmediatamente a su presencia.   
—Señorita Victoria, ¿tiene alguna idea de dónde está sir Integra?   
Seras negó, contándole lo mismo que ya había dicho antes. No lograba sentir su presencia en la mansión. Robert declaró su extraña desaparición. La reina frunció el ceño, pensando en una teoría.   
—¿Y Alucard? —cuestionó, mirando a la muchacha otra vez.   
—Solo lo sentí cuando me dijo que convirtiera a Walter —Seras se mordió la lengua cuando esa información salió de su boca. Pudo ver la ceja de la anciana deslizarse ante la noticia.   
—¿Ha mordido a Walter Dornez, señorita Victoria?   
Seras tartamudeó, hasta que Robert salió en su ayuda.   
—Walter fue mortalmente herido, esa era la única manera de mantenerlo con nosotros. La oficial Victoria lo mordió, pero no sabemos si tuvo éxito.   
La monarca pareció aceptar la respuesta, en ese momento había un tema más importante entre manos.   
—Esperaremos los refuerzos y luego investigaremos la desaparición de sir Integra. Aunque sospecho que su vampiro se la llevó.   
Seras la miró boquiabierta.   
—¿Qué? No, el maestro no haría algo así.   
La anciana le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.   
—Sé que es tu maestro, pero todas las pistas indican que esto es obra suya. Él jamás apareció cuando ella lo llamó; además, los ghouls esperaron el momento exacto para irrumpir en la ceremonia.   
La mirada de Robert se profundizó mientras reparaba en los hechos. Ahora que estaba algo más tranquilo, todo tomaba forma ante sus ojos. Ya de por sí le había parecido extraño que el vampiro no acudiera al llamado de su ama, pero había pasado por alto la coincidencia de la entrada de los ghouls justo después del llamado de objeción.   
Seras retrocedió un paso, demasiado impactada por la teoría, _¿podría ser verdad? ¿su maestro…?_   
—Yo…necesito ir a ver cómo sigue Walter. Si me disculpan.   
Robert trató de detenerla, pero la muchacha ya había echado a correr de regreso a la mansión.   
Su cabeza nadaba con confusión. Eso no podía estar pasando, de ningún modo. Su maestro no podía ser el artífice detrás de todo eso. La mayoria de los soldados estaban muertos, tanto ella como Walter casi habían perdido la vida, ¿y todo para secuestrar a su ama? No, su maestro no haría eso, él respetaba a sir Integra más que a nadie en el mundo, jamás le haría daño…pero la boda…cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía corriendo, cerciorándose cada vez más de esa teoría. _Maestro_, _¿acaso te volviste loco?_   
Robert trató de seguirla, pero la reina lo detuvo.   
—Déjala, sir Robert. El mundo de Seras Victoria se está derrumbando. Acaba de darse cuenta de la traición de la persona en quien más confiaba.

continuara

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Lechu por darme la edición de este capítulo por mi cumpleaños :3  
Ya te lo compensare en navidad xD


	5. Capitulo IV Nuevos comienzos

Había pasado un día desde el caos que fue la boda de Sir Integra. Existían demasiadas incógnitas, y todos asociaban a mi maestro como el culpable. Yo no lo creo, sé que la ama, pero… ¿provocar todo esto solo para secuestrarla? No. Tal vez alguien más la secuestró y mi Maestro fue en su rescate, no es como si se pudiera confiar mucho en estos aristócratas.

Hemos pasado por mucho en estos últimos meses, y mi maestro estuvo velando por la seguridad de todos…bueno, de Sir Integra, Walter y yo, ya que los demás soldados fueron asesinados en combate y los pocos sobrevivientes acabaron muertos en condiciones un poco sospechosas en prisión.

Aun así, aunque debiera preocuparme por mis maestros, por alguna extraña razón siento que están a salvo. Por ahora lo que me preocupa es que Walter no se despierta. Los demás integrantes de la Mesa Redonda están en la planta superior organizando quién se quedará al mando de la Organización mientras pasa todo esto, creo que es obvio que será Sir Robert, después de todo es el casi marido de Sir Integra; es un buen hombre, puedo notarlo, estoy segura de que él se hará cargo de la investigación para averiguar el paradero de mis amos. Por el momento solo me queda esperar por el despertar de Walter, espero haber logrado convertirlo antes de que fuese tarde «_si tan solo mi maestro estuviera acá para ayudar»_. Al menos no percibo el olor a muerte en su cuerpo, eso debe ser buena señal. He traído algo de ropa limpia a la habitación, ya que despertar de la muerte y encontrarse cubierto de sangre no es lo más agradable; cuando lo hice, recuerdo que tenía puesto un pijama. No encontré un pijama para Walter, pero sí un cambio de ropa. Supongo que deberé limpiarlo también, así que acarreé un cuenco con agua tibia y esponja. Al principio me intimidó la idea de desnudarlo, aun cuando no se trata de nada pervertido, pero aun así…al menos no tengo que justificarme ante nadie, salvo con él mismo si se despierta.

No puedo evitar la disculpa verbal que sale de mis labios cuando lo muevo.

Lo desnudo y procuro ocultar sus partes íntimas lo mejor que puedo con las sábanas. Necesito mantener su pudor antes que mi bochorno me haga temblar las manos. Trato de ser rápida mientras mantengo los pensamientos avergonzados a raya, no sirve el hecho de que a mi edad siga siendo virgen y que las clases de sexualidad del orfanatorio fuesen miserables. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de ser consciente que él es el primer hombre desnudo que veo.

Cuando el trabajo está hecho procuro inspeccionar su herida: ya no hay señas del disparo, así que supongo que lo hice bien. Es un alivio. Lo visto antes de que despierte y me encuentre aquí, mirando su cuerpo desnudo.

Estoy recogiendo la ropa sucia cuando siento el llamado de mi Maestro. Corro a sus aposentos, segura de que por fin me explicará lo que está pasando, pero cuando abro la puerta noto su silla vacía frente a la mesita con una copa. Escudriño la habitación en su búsqueda, estoy segura de que sentí su voz.

—¿Maestro?

Y luego ahí está su voz de nuevo, hablando dentro de mi cabeza.

—Lo has hecho bien, Seras Victoria. Walter despertará pronto.

Alzo las cejas ante la sensación siempre extraña de poder escucharlo a través de la conexión, pero me recupero con facilidad. Hay muchas cosas que necesito saber.

—Maestro, ¿por qué me llamó aquí? ¿dónde está? ¿para qué me hizo venir si ni siquiera está en este lugar? ¿dónde está Sir…? —pero su vozarrón me hace callar de inmediato, molesto por mi aparente interrupción. Cierro mi boca con rapidez, aun sabiendo que no puede verme. La voz en mi cabeza regresa al tono neutral.

—Como decía —recalca—, lograste convertir a Walter, pero eso no es suficiente para protegerlo —lo miro con duda, sin entender por qué eso no sería suficiente— Sigues siendo mi sirviente, y aunque llevas mi sangre por tus venas aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo —reprocha, y no puedo evitar encogerme ante el regaño. Él continúa— Si hubieras sido más fuerte él no estaría herido de gravedad, en primer lugar. Es más, ni siquiera estaría herido.

—Está bien, ya entendí —mascullo, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta mejor ante su acusación. Puedo _sentir_ su sonrisa en su tono.

—Bien, ya entendiste. Entonces, ya que ahora comprendes la situación esta es la última vez que te lo ofreceré: toma mi sangre para volverte más fuerte y así puedas caminar a través de la noche con tu propia sombra, Seras Victoria.

Parpadeo sorprendida.

—Pero ¿cómo? No sé dónde estás, Maestro…

Escucho el chasquido desaprobatorio en mi cabeza y sé que he cometido un error.

—La copa sobre la mesa. Tómala.

Esta vez paso saliva. La sangre de mi Maestro…él tiene razón, si yo no hubiera sido débil esto no hubiera pasado. Tomo valor y la cojo: no hay más oportunidades. Respiro profundo antes de llevarla a mis labios, pero sigue siendo algo difícil.

—No titubees, ¿acaso no quieres proteger a Walter? Tienes que ser una maestra fuerte para él.

Sus palabras me tientan, pero hay algo que aún me da vueltas en la cabeza.

—Maestro, ¿dónde estás?

Su gruñido reverbera en mi cráneo.

—¡Maldita sea, bebe de una vez, Seras!

El susto me hace abrir la boca y beber todo el contenido de la copa, casi sin saborearla para evitar la arcada. El cambio es instantáneo: siento algo rompiéndose a la misma vez que hay una fuerza interior que me abruma. Necesito apoyarme en la silla de mi maestro para evitar caer por el mareo, cierro los ojos y contengo el gemido de angustia cuando las sensaciones me envuelven. Es demasiado para procesar de una vez.

La voz de mi maestro se oye alegre en algún lugar de mi mente.

—Suerte, hija mía —luego el silencio regresa a mí otra vez.

Le grito, trato de llamarlo otra vez pero nadie contesta. Siento que hice algo mal, el malestar físico ya se fue, pero aún hay algo vago que me hace sospechar que he sido engañada. En cuanto mis piernas lo permiten corro de regreso con Walter, tratando de buscar consuelo en la única persona que puede brindármelo, aun cuando esté inconsciente.

Walter está tal cual lo dejé, tendido en mi habitación. Me acerco para llamarlo mientras ese vacío sigue consumiendo mi interior.

—Walter, por favor. Necesito que estés aquí.

.

Walter frunció el ceño. Estaba flotando en lo que parecía ser agua de color rojo pálido, ¿sangre? No está seguro, pero el grito en la lejanía hace que enfoque su atención en otro caso. Alguien llama su nombre, una mujer, ¿quién es? ¿por qué lo está llamando? Trata de cerrar los ojos y volver a su sueño, pero el llamado persiste. Tal vez es alguien a la orilla del río, o quizás es un lago...de nuevo, no lo sabe. El llamado continúa cuando una mano aparece para jalarlo por la camisa, y es ahí cuando sus ojos por fin pueden ver a la mujer a su lado…Seras.

Los ojos grises del mayordomo se abren a la vida de nuevo y él los enfoca en el techo de una habitación que no es la suya. Parpadea, consiente del cuerpo que lo abraza y solloza junto a su oído; su mano busca la ajena abandonada en su pecho, entonces el llanto se detiene. Sobre él, Seras se remueve.

—¿Walter? —Sus ojos rojos están muy abiertos, mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y alivio. Le da una rápida mirada de escaneo antes de volver a su rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El hombre trata de hablar, pero lo descarta por el dolor de garganta, así que se sienta en la cama y lucha por sacar las palabras, que salen roncas a través de sus labios agrietados.

—Señorita Victoria, ¿qué pasó? Tuve un sueño extraño —dice, estrechando los ojos mientras escanea a su alrededor— ¿y por qué estoy en su habitación?

Seras parpadea ante él.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

La mira sin comprender.

—¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

En un segundo, Seras está sobre él de nuevo, abrazándolo y llorando, y el recuerdo llega a él como un rayo fugaz: la masacre, las balas, su muerte, la draculina llorando mientras le ruega que no le deje sola. Todo comienza a encajar entonces.

—Seras, ¿me mordiste?

Seras se queda de piedra. Su voz suena pequeña cuando responde.

—Lo siento, no sabía qué más hacer.

—¿Qué dijo Sir Integra de esto?

Hay un titubeo en la rubia cuando se desprende del abrazo y se sienta frente a él, con los ojos preocupados fijos en sus rodillas. Walter tiene un mal presentimiento.

—Recuerdas cuando llegaron los ghouls a la fiesta, ¿verdad? —el hombre asiente, esforzándose por traer su memoria de regreso—. Ella desapareció en ese caos. Según Sir Robert, estaban girando en una esquina cuando simplemente la perdió de vista. La han estado buscando por todos los alrededores, pero no hay señales —termina, acongojada.

Los ojos grises se abren con asombro, luego con enojo. Está seguro de saber qué es lo que está pasando.

—Seras —la muchacha salta un poco ante su tono—, ¿dónde está Alucard? —Su respuesta de no saberlo solo acrecienta su sospecha—. ¿Lo viste en la ceremonia, o cuando me mordiste?

Seras niega.

—Él me dijo que te mordiera cuando estabas agonizando, pero fue mediante nuestra conexión…

Eso es. La conexión. Si lo recordaba bien, en la novela de Stoker hipnotizaron a Mina para dar con el paradero de Drácula. Podría funcionar si hacen lo mismo con la draculina. Ella los llevaría a saber dónde está el vampiro con su líder. Sus esperanzas crecen frente a la incertidumbre.

—Seras, tenemos que usar eso para encontrarlos.

Seras se desinfla frente a sus ojos mientras murmura que no puede.

—No importa si él la bloquea, podemos hipnotizarte y entonces… —pero se detiene cuando ella niega otra vez—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hay un par de lágrimas carmín bajando por las mejillas de la joven cuando levanta la cara para mirarlo. De alguna manera, Walter ya sabe lo que viene.

—Bebí su sangre…

—¿Qué? —y por Dios, no quiere sonar tan asustado porque la pobre muchacha se encoge un poco más, pero es involuntario.

—Él me llamó desde su aposento, pero no había nada allí, salvo una copa. Dijo que era la única manera en que podría volverme más fuerte y me presionó para hacerlo. Eludió mi pregunta de dónde estaba o si sabía de Sir Integra…

—Ese maldito bastardo —Walter maldijo, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto—. Cortó la única conexión con la que podíamos rastrearlo.

Frente a él, Seras aferró sus rodillas.

—Lo siento, Walter. Soy una inútil, todo esto es mi culpa —sollozó.

Es ese sollozo ahogado el que lo trae de regreso, olvidando su creciente ira contra su compañero. Él la mira, tentado a consolarla.

—No. No sabías que esto pasaría. Nadie lo sabía, Seras. Aunque, dime, ¿cómo te convenció para beber su sangre?

Las mejillas pálidas de la muchacha adquieren un tono carmín y sus ojos se desvían hacia el suelo. Seras tartamudea una respuesta.

—Dijo que todavía era débil y que por eso casi habías muerto —traga saliva—. Dijo que necesitaba hacerme fuerte para ti.

Es el turno de él de sorprenderse, pero la joven está haciendo ademanes rápidos con sus manos, tratando de excusarse.

—¡No hablo en ese tono, no! Dijo que debería ser una maestra fuerte porque tenía que protegerte.

No puede evitar la sonrisa amarga. Claro, una señorita como ella no estaría interesada de otra manera en un hombre viejo como él. La sola idea de seguro debe producirle asco. Tal vez lo único que despierte en ella sea pena…pero no importa, necesita protegerla y encontrar a Integra.

—¿Por eso estabas llorando?

—Estaba abrumada —confiesa—. No sé qué hacer, se supone que ahora soy tu maestra…

Walter le da una sonrisa casi paternal.

—Parece que está olvidando, señorita Victoria, que usted podrá ser un vampiro, pero solo tiene diecinueve años. Soy bastante mayor y conozco a Alucard desde mucho antes.

Seras deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Al final la edad no importará, Walter.

—Cierto. Pero siempre le llevaré unos cincuenta años, se nota en mi aspecto —trata de bromear.

—Si lo deseas, puedes cambiar tu apariencia…

Esa es una respuesta que no se esperaba. No sabe qué rumbo tomó la conversación, pero ella está evitando sus ojos y sonrojándose de nuevo cuando él la mira. Se ve linda. Su sonrojo se profundiza cuando nota que él la mira y Walter no puede evitar sonreír.

—No tiene por qué ruborizarse así, señorita. A fin de cuentas tiene razón, siendo lo que ahora somos la edad ya no importará entre nosotros. Ni la apariencia…aunque supongo que no me vendría mal quitarme un par de años de encima, ¿a eso se refería con su sugerencia?

La niña se tropieza con sus palabras, y él se muerde la sonrisa esta vez.

—No sé de qué me acusa, Walter, pero le juro que no es así —resopla, con las mejillas infladas mientras se levanta—. Ahora deberíamos subir a tomar algo y ver qué resolvieron hacer los señores.

Walter se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. Pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa antes. No creo que aprecien verme con el traje destruido y manchado en… —hace una pausa, evaluado su aspecto por primera vez. No lleva nada de lo que mencionó—. ¿Cómo?

A unos pasos, el cuerpo de Seras se ha congelado otra vez.

—¿Quién me cambió? —hay un bulto de ropa sucia en una esquina que supone es la suya, y una fuente con agua turbia en un costado. Las piezas comienzan a encajar de nuevo y los ojos se mueven de regreso a la joven de pie—. ¿Señorita?

—Por favor, no piense mal de mí —ruega, girándose y mostrando la cara más roja que ha visto en ella hasta entonces—. Fui yo, pero no imagine que planeé nada pervertido. Pensé que no le agradaría despertar y encontrarse sucio y con la ropa arruinada después de todo el lío, así que le di un baño de esponja y cambié su ropa… —se va apagando mientras habla, y sus orejas parecen a punto de estallar.

Walter decide darle una ofrenda de paz que elimine su incomodidad, aunque secretamente está disfrutándolo.

—Bueno, supongo que estamos a mano entonces. Cuando llegó a Hellsing fui yo quien se encargó de usted.

—Usted… ¿usted me puso en ese pijama? —pregunta, sus ojos observándolo con precaución.

Walter asiente.

—Me ayudó una sirvienta, no crea que estuve como un viejo pervertido —se ríe, y para su alivio ve a Seras relajarse un poco.

—No, está bien. Nunca pensaría eso —dice, ofreciéndole ella también una sonrisa tentativa.

—Creí que me llevaría ese secreto a la tumba para no incomodarla —confiesa—, pero supongo que como ahora es mi maestra ya no podía ocultárselo.

—No leería tus pensamientos sin tu consentimiento, Walter —dice ella, muy seria de pronto—. No soy como mi maestro —termina, y sus labios se enroscan en una sonrisa nerviosa.

Walter la mira por un momento, sintiendo como si algo cambiara entre ellos. Tal vez sea esa conexión maestra-discípulo que ahora los ata juntos. Se encoge de hombros y decide levantarse, así que comienza a buscar zapatos.

—Bueno _Maestra _—saborea la palabra mientras ella hace una leve mueca—, hagamos como usted dijo y vayamos arriba. De todos modos, tengo bastante sed.

Seras trata de no encogerse ante el título ni ante la mención de alimentarse, así que solo asiente y busca un tema neutral.

—Aprovecharemos de saber quién será el encargado mientras sir Integra no esté. Aunque sospecho que será Sir Robert.

Walter tararea de acuerdo.

—Es una buena opción, pero nunca se sabe lo que se les ocurra a los miembros de la mesa redonda —hay una mirada diferente en él, como si considerara algo. Seras decide no darle importancia, después de todo ella no sabe nada del núcleo de la aristocracia de su país.

Una vez arriba se dirigen hacia la zona de los insumos médicos. Walter saca una bolsa de sangre y rasga la orilla con cuidado. El aroma ya está bailando en su nariz, tentándolo, pero él es una persona educada, aún cuando sea un vampiro y ese sea su primer trago como un renacido. No hará un lío de sí mismo. Antes de llevarse la bolsa a los labios sus ojos se levantan hacia la joven, que lo mira con atención.

—¿Hay algún problema, Maestra?

Seras sale de su estupor y mueve la cabeza, desviando sus ojos fuera de la bolsa apretada entre los dedos ahora pálidos del mayordomo.

—No, es solo…pareces tan cómodo con el hecho de aceptar el vampirismo, mientras que yo aún batallo con eso… —su voz se apaga, sonando casi como un murmullo luego de la confesión.

Walter se encoge de hombros.

—He visto muchas cosas en mi vida para amedrentarme por beber de una bolsa de sangre. De hecho, aunque no lo parezca, estoy sorprendido de que me haya dado otra oportunidad para seguir sirviendo a la casa Hellsing.

Esta vez, la mirada que Seras le da tiene un borde de pánico y culpa mal disimulada cuando ella pregunta.

—No me digas que arruiné tu muerte…

El mayordomo suelta una risita cortés mientras le asegura que no.

—Solo has logrado que este “ángel” siga haciendo guardia. No creo haber podido descansar en paz sabiendo que lady Integra está desaparecida. No hubiera podido encarar a Arthur con eso —asegura.

—¿Quién es Arthur? —la pregunta escapa de su boca antes que ella pueda detenerla—. Perdón, no quise sonar entrometida —se disculpa con rapidez.

—El padre de Sir Integra. Me encargó su protección antes de morir…aunque supongo que también he fallado en eso y por ello estamos donde estamos —añade con amargura. Ambos guardan un silencio incómodo luego de eso, hasta que Seras avanza, extiende la mano y toma también una bolsa de sangre médica.

—Bueno, entonces bebamos mientras se pueda y luego la buscamos.

Hay una seguridad en su voz que hace que el hombre le sonría.

Están en ello cuando alguien irrumpe en la cocina.

—¿Seras? Oh, Walter, ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —es el prometido de la líder el que aparece. Se ve cansado, y hay bolsas acumulándose bajo sus ojos producto de la preocupación. Walter le asegura que está bien mientras agradece su preocupación—. Bien, en ese caso me perdonarán que los interrumpa, pero necesitamos su presencia en la reunión. Los Caballeros desean hablar con ambos.

El más viejo levanta una ceja educada con extrañeza, único gesto que se permite demostrar antes de asentir y abandonar la bolsa en el basurero. Seras hace lo mismo mientras pregunta algo obvio.

—¿Por qué hicieron que viniera usted a buscarnos? Pudieron enviar a alguien del personal.

—No queda nadie en la mansión —es la respuesta—. Y yo debía ser un buen anfitrión después de todo. Aunque suene presuntuoso, estaba a un paso de casarme con Integra —termina.

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted se hará cargo de la Organización ahora?

—Aún no lo sé, Seras. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Ambos vampiros lo siguen en silencio después de eso. Cuando la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abre y los tres ingresan, Walter mantiene su actitud reservada ante las miradas de los demás. Luego ve a Robert acercarse al lugar correspondiente a la líder de la Organización y sentarse. El hecho tira de un nervio de molestia, pero decide descartarlo. Después de todo, la situación no es para estar juzgando. Es Sir Island el que toma la palabra.

—Walter, me alegra saber que contamos contigo —dice, y luego su mirada pasa a la muchacha a su lado—. Con ambos —rectifica—. Los pondremos al tanto de la situación en la que nos encontramos de inmediato. Sir Integra está desaparecida. Se han restringido todas las salidas de la isla, pero nadie la ha visto. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido?

Walter levanta la cabeza mientras responde.

—Sir Integra había comenzado a dudar de Alucard luego de salir de la prisión donde la corona la puso —quiere agregar que “injustamente”, pero no cree que sea adecuado—. Había un cambio sutil en él, me dijo, como si se volviera más difícil de tratar a propósito. Supongo que la terminó desafiando y estoy prácticamente seguro de que fue él quien planeó todo el ataque de la boda y el responsable de su desaparición.

A su lado, Seras ahogó un jadeo. Todavía le resultaba difícil creer todo eso de su Maestro.

Otro de los hombres levantó la voz.

—¡Sabía que no debíamos permitirle volver a dirigir la Organización! ¡Esa mascota suya es demasiado peligrosa!

Un coro de voces se alzó entonces, opinando lo mismo y vociferando entre sí. La mirada estoica de Walter cambia ante la cacofonía de opiniones insultantes contra su protegida. Hay una molestia creciendo en lo profundo de su estómago, retorciéndose a medida que avanza y se alimenta de la ira que le produce ver a esos hombres mimados opinar sobre algo que no les concierne, como si fuesen los amos del universo. Sus nuevos colmillos duelen, y reconoce la sed de sangre que se acumula en su garganta. Si tan solo tuviera sus hilos podría cortar sus cabezas y luego beber de la sangre goteando de sus miembros mutilados mientras…

—¡¿Qué saben ustedes de dirigir la Organización?!

Es la voz de la draculina la que se alza sobre todos y los enmudece. Walter la mira asombrado, su sed bajando a medida que la mira enojarse, diciendo algo que de todos modos es la verdad.

—Basta —ese es Sir Robert hablando esta vez—. Victoria tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros sabemos por lo que pasó mi prometida, y no dejaré que mancillen su honor o pongan en tela de juicio su liderazgo en su ausencia. No existe un manual para dirigir una organización como esta y lo saben: si Alucard no ataca a nadie o no hace el intento de atacarnos entonces es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Mientras tanto, seguiremos buscando a Integra y cumpliendo con el deber de proteger a la reina y al país hasta que ella regrese. ¿Está claro?

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. La Junta se dio por finalizada y los caballeros fueron saliendo de la mansión mascullando sus oraciones por lo bajo, algo poco digno de su cuna. El último en irse fue Sir Islands. El anciano se quedó atrás, cruzando unas palabras con el mayordomo y el nuevo líder temporal.

—Robert, esto será difícil —le aseguró, midiéndolo con la mirada—. Si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo. Deberías contratar nuevos hombres para proteger la organización.

Cuando se va, el silencio cae sobre los tres únicos ocupantes de la enorme mansión. Robert deja salir un resoplido cansado.

—Bien. Walter, Seras, tenemos una organización que levantar y una líder por encontrar. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Sí, señor —contestan ambos vampiros.

—Pero antes de eso —es Walter quien avanza primero hacia la salida, con una mano ya en la puerta—, permítame alimentarme de nuevo. Un viejo convertido recientemente en vampiro y sin alimento no será de gran ayuda si solo somos tres.

* * *

hasta la siguiente actualizacion

espero no tardar mucho, el capitulo 5 ya esta escrito solo falta que sea beteado, presionemos a lechuga loca XD 


	6. Deshonra

Deshonra

Capitulo V

Integra despertó —o esa era la sensación que le provocaba— solo para notar que estaba frente al viejo mausoleo familiar. Había tierra removida de una tumba reciente, más no era capaz de leer la inscripción en la lápida. El día gris estaba más frío de lo usual, lo que la llevó a inspeccionar su ropa: para su sorpresa, notó que llevaba un vestido de novia manchado con salpicaduras de sangre _«¿Qué está pasando? ¿hay alguien aquí?» _una corriente fría de aire le hizo estremecerse, abrazándose a sí misma en un acto reflejo de protegerse; y fue ahí cuando la escuchó, una voz que no oía hace más de diez años. Giró con rapidez hacia el sonido de su nombre.

—¿Padre?

La mirada que su padre le estaba dando era una que jamás vio, ni aún cuando hacía travesuras. Esos ojos amables y serios ahora la miraban con dureza, juzgándola. Integra titubeó.

—Padre, ¿Qué sucede?

—Y todavía lo preguntas —él frunció el ceño—. Mira a tu alrededor, Integra. Mírate a ti misma.

—Yo… —la joven meneó la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y llegar a algo, lo que fuese que le ayudara a explicar su situación— no entiendo qué es lo que pasa. Sé dónde estamos, pero no sé qué hago aquí, cómo…

—Déjame recordártelo —la interrumpió, con una sonrisa falsa colgando de los labios pálidos—. Estás aquí para sepultar de nuevo a tus hombres, y créeme que sería mejor si te les unieras en la muerte tú también, a ver si así logras rescatar un poco del honor de nuestra familia.

La última frase llegó dura, como una cachetada, y el dolor caló hondo en ella ante la injuria. Obligó a su voz a emerger sin romperse mientras sus ojos buscaban respuestas en la figura masculina.

—¿Por qué…? Sé que perder a mis hombres es una gran desgracia y que soy responsable por ellos, pero ¿por qué quieres que me mate?

Sus manos se aferraron más alrededor de sus brazos, buscando alejarse del frío implacable y de la mirada acusadora de su padre que la hacía sentir aún peor.

—¿Preguntas por qué? Tal vez porque la línea familiar acabó contigo, murieron todos tus hombres, y ahora prácticamente eres la puta personal del vampiro. De haber sabido la desgracia que traerías contigo habría nombrado a Richard como mi sucesor y no a una niña inútil.

Integra cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las imágenes desfilaban ante ellos: la boda, su conversión en vampiro, la violación… apretó los puños en el vestido mientras negaba lo inevitable, sabiendo que era una deshonra.

—Así que ya lo recuerdas —llegó la voz de su padre otra vez, sin tenerle piedad—. Resultaste ser toda una desgracia. No pudiste controlar a Alucard y mira todo lo que sucedió —giró una mano alrededor—, incluso lo dejaste convertir a alguien más. Le diste demasiada libertad al monstruo y no tardó en devolverte el favor arrastrándote consigo a su mundo. No eres más que un monstruo igual que él ahora, Integra.

_No._ Integra cayó de rodillas, lágrimas gruesas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras luchaba por retenerlas. _Dios, debía verse tan patética ahora mismo._

—Padre, te pido que me perdones. Encontraré la manera de arreglar esto, lo prometo. Me mataré si es necesario para recuperar el honor de la familia, pero por favor, no me desprecies.

—¡No te me acerques! Eres una vergüenza. Debiste morir hace diez años, hubiera sido mejor que todo esto que has hecho.

Perdió el control sobre sus lágrimas. Su padre era la única familia que había tenido, y ahora él le deseaba la muerte. Era más de lo que podía soportar escuchar. Levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, sin perderse la mirada de asco en la cara ajena.

—Me reprochas como si fuera algo fácil controlarlo —soltó, herida. Vio los ojos azules contraerse—. Tú mismo no pudiste hacerlo y por eso lo encerraron durante veinte años —una bofetada dura la derribó al piso, cortando su frase en el aire. Arthur estaba furioso.

—¡Debiste sellarlo cuando pudiste! ¡Te hubieras ahorrado todo este derramamiento de sangre y habrías salvado tu honor!

Integra se frotó la mejilla herida mientras la otra mano se hundía en la tierra bajo sus rodillas. Sintió la necesidad de explicar.

—Lo necesitaba, por eso no lo hice.

—Confiaste demasiado en él, y ahora mira el resultado.

—¡¿Qué otra opción tenía?! —gritó, presa de la angustia— El enemigo se acercaba, todos querían despojarme de la Organización…

Arthur chasqueó la lengua.

—Te ves patética. Si te querían quitar la Organización hubieras cedido. Habría sido menos deshonroso que esto.

—Padre…

—Ahora eres escoria. Revolcándote con él, derramando sangre de inocentes…

Integra negó fervientemente.

—No. No lo haré. Prefiero morir de hambre antes que hacer eso.

La risa sin humor que abandonó los labios de su padre se clavó como agujas en su corazón.

—¿De qué hablas? Pero si ya comenzaste, mírate.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia sus manos y se horrorizó al verlas manchadas en sangre, igual que la mayor parte de su vestido que ahora goteaba perlas rojas sobre la tierra húmeda. Incluso podía sentir el sabor cobrizo dentro de su boca. El pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de su mente. _«No, por favor. Solo es un sueño, un sueño». _Su padre le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Padre!

Hizo un alto, sin girarse a mirarla.

—Eres una vergüenza.

Su figura comenzó a desvanecerse junto al paisaje alrededor.

.

Integra despertó con brusquedad, sentándose en la cama y mirando alrededor. Estaba en la habitación que Alucard la había dejado, pero había un olor a sangre en el ambiente, y el sabor cobrizo permanecía en su boca. Bajó la mirada a la cama y notó los rastros de sangre que aumentaban conforme se acababa la colcha; no quería mirar al costado de la cama, pero había algo que la instaba a hacerlo. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se preparó y se acercó.

Se le escapó un grito de horror. Ahí, justo en el costado de su cama, había un cadáver, o los restos que quedaban de él. Retrocedió gateando a través de la cama y se alejó hasta la esquina, procurando mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el horrendo espectáculo. No era la muerte la que la afectaba, había visto demasiado de eso en su corta vida, era el hecho de intuir, de saber, quién había realizado tal atrocidad con el hombre ahora destrozado.

Alucard llegó atraído por el grito. Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con una escena peculiar, algo que no veía desde hace muchos años: Integra estaba sentada en una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas mientras murmuraba.

Se acuclilló a su lado.

—Integra —llamó, pero fue ignorado—. ¿Qué pasa?

_«Debo morir, debo morir». _La letanía de murmullos continuó.

El vampiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

La mujer lo ignoró, aferrándose a sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza y continuaba su retahíla. Percatándose que no obtendría respuestas así, el vampiro la tomó por las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿te pone tan mal tu desayuno? —acusó.

Eso la hizo regresar. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio.

—¿Cómo quieres que reaccione al darme cuenta de que maté a alguien inocente mientras dormía?

—Decepcionada porque no pudiste matarlo estando despierta.

Eso la hizo enojar. Forcejeó para liberar sus manos.

—Déjame sola —demandó, empujándolo para levantarse e irse a otro lugar, lejos del vampiro. No necesitaba sus frases sarcásticas en ese momento. Pero él fue más rápido y evitó su salida cogiéndola del brazo—. Suéltame. No pienso escapar, si es lo que te preocupa; solo quiero salir de esta habitación.

Había frialdad mezclada con tristeza en su petición, así que él accedió. Un poco de libertad le haría bien, supuso.

Integra vagó por las habitaciones y pasillos, enfocada solamente en lo miserable que se sentía en ese momento. Encontró una habitación pequeña en la que finalmente se derrumbó. Las lágrimas volvieron a picar en sus ojos y a correr sin consuelo por sus mejillas. Su padre tenía razón, era una total deshonra. Había luchado toda su vida por eliminar las alimañas que asesinaban a los humanos y ahora era una de ellas.

Le abrió las compuertas a su llanto y lloró por todo: por la muerte de su padre que la dejó sola en medio de un mundo cruel, por la pérdida de sus soldados, por la horrible masacre de su boda, porque nunca volvería a ver el sol… lloró hasta que sus lágrimas cambiaron de cristalinas a rojas.

Pasó el resto del día —o noche, ni siquiera sabía a qué correspondía— sola en la habitación, lamentándose por las cosas perdidas.

Mientras tanto, Alucard limpió los restos del cadáver y dejó presentable la habitación de su amada. Podía escucharla lamentarse en la lejanía, tenía que ir a ver cómo estaba. Sabía que probablemente le gritaría y lo golpearía, necesitaba adaptarse a tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero si para el amanecer su comportamiento continuaba siendo errático tendría que obligarla a dormir o, en el peor de los casos, bloquear sus memorias. La mención de su padre sugería que posiblemente estaba teniendo pesadillas con él. Hizo una mueca, descontento ante la idea. Ella era suya, Arthur no vendría a arruinarle eso.

La encontró en el cuarto de la limpieza, enrollada sobre sí misma con sollozos apagados. Se acercó con cuidado, como si tratara con un niño.

—Integra, ya limpié tu habitación. Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí.

Hubo una inhalación aguda.

—No.

El vampiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso pretendes quedarte aquí llorando para siempre?

—No —fue la respuesta contundente—. Pero no pienso volver al lugar donde me quitaste todo.

Eso lo sorprendió. Claro, en esa habitación él la había transformado, la había tomado a la fuerza y también allí se había dado su primer festín. Supuso que era demasiado.

—Ya veo. Puedes escoger la habitación que tú quieras entonces.

No respondió. Levantó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, una muestra burda de consuelo no requerido, pero ella gruñó.

—No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. Déjame sola, aléjate. No quiero verte. Vete de aquí.

Retiró sus dedos.

—Si eso es lo quieres —se levantó, molesto. Estaba tratando de ser amable, pero nada parecía funcionar con ella.

—Hasta que por fin me cumples una súplica…

Fue un susurro apenas, pero lo oyó claro. Se quedó de pie fuera del cuarto, escuchando los sollozos ahogados. Tal vez había sido demasiado cruel con ella, tal vez debería dejar que descansara de él un momento… lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla sola para que se desahogara, pero no estaría lejos. La mantendría vigilada.

Finalmente, alrededor del mediodía, sus lamentos cesaron. Cuando entró a verla, la encontró durmiendo recargada contra una pared. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sucios, desparramados por el piso, y había rastro de lágrimas sanguinolentas manchando su rostro. No podía dejarla así, utilizó sus zarcillos para sujetarla en caso de que despertara nuevamente y la levantó. Decidió darle un baño y cambiarle ropa antes de llevarla a la cama, el cansancio debía ser tremendo porque ella no reaccionó.

Ya que nunca mencionó qué habitación usaría, compartirían la cama. La abrazó por la cintura mientras la acomodaba en la enorme cama. Se sorprendió cuando ella se giró en sueños y se aferró a su pecho. Finalmente, un abrazo correspondido. Sonrió, apretándola más contra él.

_Ya verás, Integra. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta de que hice lo correcto._

gracias por los kudos, espero no tardar tanto en la próxima actualización 


End file.
